¿La Novia de Hiyoshi?
by Iku-sensei
Summary: Hiyoshi se sentía al borde de la locura al someterse a escuchar las enfermas suposiciones de sus Senpai-tachi a lo largo de una caminata a casa. ¿Es que tan raro es imaginárselo de pronto con una chica que no sea de su escuela? — Hiyoshi x Sakuno. Crack-Pairing.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Prince of**** Tennis** no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá. Muchas cosas serían distintas (?).

Comentarios más abajo. De momento sólo advierto OOC, Hiyoshi/Sakuno y lo que leerán en este momento.

* * *

**¿La Novia de Hiyoshi?**

* * *

Suspiró. Nunca antes, de todas las veces que había caminado con todos ellos después de la escuela, se había sentido tan fastidiado y extenuado. Horas y horas parloteando de lo mismo, ¿qué no tenían otro tema de conversación? Ya ni sabía; sólo sabía que deseaba perderse en el camino rápido para no seguir oyendo la misma y repetida charla. Que no sería tan latosa, si no se tratara de él como primer tópico.

_—_¡Diablos, Hiyoshi, a penas en segundo y ya tienes una novia! _—_Gakuto volvió a exclamar, y había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que creyó haber oído eso durante el día, ya sea fuera de clases o la práctica.

_—_Saliendo con una chica de la escuela rival. Hay que ser muy astuto o tener muchas agallas, hun? _—_Continuó él Tensai del Hyotei, ajustando sus gafas. ¿Incluso él...? ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que tener _tanta _suerte?

_—_Mukahi-san, Oshitari-san, ya les dije que yo no estoy salien_—_

_—_Ni que fuera cualquier chica del Seigaku, está con la mismísima nieta de la entrenadora del equipo. _—_Shishido se adhirió a la charla, interrumpiendo al menor, dándole un sorbo a su soda despreocupadamente.

_—_Pero... yo no le veo nada de malo, Shishido-san. Después de todo, Sakuno-san es una niña muy amable y se ve que tiene una buena relación con Hiyoshi-kun.

_—_¡Ootori, ya te dije que no estoy saliendo con ella! _—_Vanamente, Hiyoshi volvió a defenderse, esta vez porque pensaba que ya le había dejado lo suficientemente claro a su amigo y que mejor que nadie entendía que él y Ryuzaki no tenían NADA, en todo sentido de la palabra.

_—_¡Sólo es una suposición, nada más! Perdón, Hiyoshi-kun, só-sólo decía que no tendría nada de malo que salieras con ella, yo te apoyaría de ser ese el caso!

_—_Oi, Ryou, ¿te logras imaginar cómo reaccionó la vieja esa al saber lo de su nieta y Hiyoshi? _—_El ruidoso pelirrojo preguntó, conteniéndose una risa para escuchar a su compañero de equipo.

_—_KORAAAH, HABLA MÁS ALTO Y DIME: ¡¿CUÁLES SON TUS INTENCIONES CON MI NIETA? _—_Él integrante de la Silver Pair imitó el tono de voz de la mujer, su expresión y la pose con las manos en sus caderas. Tanto él como el pelirrojo se echaron a reír a carcajadas, contagiando un poco a los demás integrantes del equipo, a excepción por supuesto del sucesor de Atobe, Hiyoshi. _—_Eeh, Hiyoshi sí que ha de ser valiente, ¡Hey, Hiyoshi, ya dinos de una vez qué te dijo la vieja del Seigaku!

_—_¡Shishido-san, esa no es una manera educada para referirse a alguien de edad! _—_Ootori corrigió a su senpai, mirándolo con desapruebo, y Gakuto se colocó entre ellos, enganchándose de sus cuellos.

_—_¡Qué importa! Anda, Hiyoshi, cuéntanos ya desde cuándo salen, y cómo se lo toma su abuela al respecto!

Él futuro capitán del Hyotei dio un hondo y fatigado suspiro. Infló los pulmones, y sin darles la cara ni voltearse respondió las palabras que ya se le habían vuelto costumbre desde el día anterior a la mañana.

_—_No pienso volver a repetirlo, Ryuzaki-san y yo NO estamos saliendo, y tampoco es mi novia. Punto.

_—_¿Qué tan idiotas crees que somos? No querrás que te repitamos la escenita de ayer _otra vez_, ¿O sí? Gakuto!

_—_¡Wa-Wakashi-senpai! Le traje su chaqueta. La dejó ayer en mi casa y n-no recordaba a qué hora iniciaba su práctica hoy. Muchas gracias otra vez por lo de _ayer, _no tenía porqué _quedarse_ a ayudarme otra vez. F-fue muy amable!

_—_No dijo eso. _—_Hiyoshi gruñó.

_—_Oh, sabes que sí, y no fueron las únicas cosas que dijo, ¿eh, "Wakashi-senpai"? _—_Gakuto le dio una acentuación especial a aquella singular forma de la niña para referirse a él, sonriendo de lado, triunfal.

_—_Claro, eso mucho antes de que él se ofreciera a _acompañarla__ a casa. __—_Oshitari que figuró callado durante casi toda la charla murmulló con un libro cubriendo sus labios, y la mirada entrecerrada. Todos volvieron a mirar a Hiyoshi con irónicas sonrisas en sus rostros.

_—_Ya estaba poniéndose el sol, ¿esperaban que la dejara tomar el metro sola? _—_El pelicastaño elevó una ceja con simpleza.

_—_¡Ese no es el punto, idiota, a lo que vamos es que estabas muy preocupado por ella! _—_Gakuto apuntó dándole un coscorrón al menor que no tardó en quejarse.

_—_Tampoco te había visto actuar tan amable antes con una chica. _—_Shishido se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

_—_"El amor hace milagros", suelen decir. _—_Una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo se delineaba en los labios del tensai de azulados mechones, que evitaba la fulminante mirada de su kohai.

_—_Sakuno-chan es muy bonita..._—_Las palabras soltadas por el soñoliento Jirou habían impresionado a todos, que casi retrocedieron un paso al verlo de pié junto a ellos; como siempre, con una expresión adormilada.

_—_¡Jirou! ¿Desde cuando tú...?

_—_Bueno, eso no importa, tiene razón! Es linda después de todo, aunque sea una chica menor que él.

_—_Al menos él tiene una chica. Ujum. _—_Aclaró su garganta fingidamente.

_—_¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Yuushi?!

_—_Bueno, fuera de eso, yo pensaba que Sakuno-san estaba saliendo con Echizen, el de primer año en el Seigaku. _—_Comentó un tímido pero curioso Ootori, ganándose una mirada gélida de su compañero de clases que casi le hablaba con los ojos. _"No estás ayudando, Ootori!" _

_—_No seas tonto, Ootori, Echizen se fue a América hace dos meses! Se habría sabido si esos dos tuvieron algo o no.

_—_Y ahora que lo mencionas, Gakuto, Kenya me dijo que el regular más joven que tienen en su equipo la visita con mucha frecuencia... ¿cuál era su nombre? _—_Oshitari intentó hacer memoria, frunciendo un poco el ceño. _—_Tooyama?

_—_Eh, ese enano pelirrojo. Ahora que lo dicen, creo haberlos visto juntos hace un par de semanas en unas canchas de tenis, no estoy del todo seguro.

_—_¡Ehh, qué estás diciendo, Ryou!, ¿quiere decir que ese enano de Osaka quiere levantarle la chica a Hiyoshi? ¡Oi, Hiyo_—_! Oe, qué demo_—_, ¿a dónde vas?

* * *

Ya, era suficiente. Era un hecho que ignoraba, pero más que muchachos, serios tenistas, estos chicos parecían chismosas señoras en reuniones de té. ¿Cómo podían saber tanto de cosas tan estúpidas? Ni siquiera lo escuchaban, La cabeza le dolía, y si no tomaba el tren a tiempo, seguro y llegaría tarde.

Ciertamente no le había ayudado mucho el que ella se apareciera por el entrenamiento el día anterior, en plena cancha. ¿Cómo sabría ella que 'nadie' que no fuera parte del club podía entrar como si nada? Honestamente, jamás había conocido una chica tan despistada como lo era ella; despistada, _pero dulce_. Se reprendía y abofeteaba mentalmente cada vez que pensaba eso, pero era inevitable. Tan inevitable como no preocuparse por ella si era tan tendente a perderse en los lugares más evidentes. Soltó un bufido, y negó con la cabeza un par de veces, sonriendo para sí mismo dentro de ese tren.

Finalmente, arribó a la residencia Ryuzaki, y antes de que pudiese tocar el timbre, la puerta, inexplicablemente, ya se había abierto, encontrándose así con esos grandes, marrones y profundos ojos que poseía la menor de aquella casa, al igual que aquellas largas trenzas que jamás la abandonaban.

_—_¡Wakashi-senpai, qué casualidad, ya llegó! _—_Sakuno se quitó de la puerta para cederle el paso. Hiyoshi entró, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, libre de cualquier señal de frialdad.

_—_Perdón, se me hizo algo tarde. -Se disculpó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

_—_¡Hn! Para nada, de hecho, llegué a casa hace poco rato. ¡No se disculpe! Etto, subiré a por los libros, no tardo! Póngase cómodo en la sala de estar, por favor, Wakashi-senpai! _—_No dijo nada; tan sólo oyó sus pasos perderse en la escalera y, acatando la petición de ella, se movió hacía el salón de estar. No tenía ni que pedírselo, ya lo conocía bastante bien.

Día por medio, llegaba a su casa para darle una lección de matemáticas. De casualidad la había conocido, y de casualidad había terminado siendo su tutor casi todos los días. Él mismo se lo preguntaba a diario: ¿por qué había accedido a hacer esto por ella? pero no se seguía cuestionando, porque si dejaba estas clases, _dejaría de verla. _Y puesto que casi **Nada**, lo hacía por mera generosidad... esta no era una excepción.

_—_Este... ¿Wakashi-senpai?

_—_¿Hn?, ¿qué pasa?

Sakuno bajó el lápiz, y la mirada a la vez, apareciendo un leve rosa en sus blancas mejillas de porcelana. _—_Yo, ehm. Quería disculparme otra vez por lo de ayer. _—_Alzó la vista, y él no hizo más que parpadear, esperando que continuara. _—_No quería provocarle problemas con sus compañeros de equipo, quiero decir..._—_Hizo una pausa. Podía ser ingenua, pero antes de marcharse con él el día anterior, pudo oír a lo lejos comentarios por parte de los mayores, más de alguno logrando sacarle un rubor de vergüenza tanto a él como ella. _—_Debí avisarle que iría de visita, yo.. lo siento. _—_Finalizó, restregando con nervios las manos que mantenía juntas en su regazo.

_—_Huh, _—_Rió. _—_tonta. Ya te dije ayer que eso no importa. Todos son siempre de esa manera, no te preocupes por algo tan tonto. _—_Iba a callar, pero decidió añadir cuando ella abrió su boca para alegar. _—_Me enojé porque era muy tarde, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieras encontrado en el entrenamiento? Recuerda que para eso tienes mi número, ¿Verdad?

Ella sólo asintió, y meditó las palabras dichas por él con la mirada fija en la mesa baja donde estaban hincados. Él la observó uno, dos, tres segundos, y luego aclaró la garganta. _—_Bueno, continúa con el ejercicio para revisarlo, corregiré estos en lo que sigues.

_—_¡Eh, hai!

Sonrió. En serio era muy atenta y preocupada primeramente por el resto que de sí misma; pocas niñas eran así hoy en día. Tal vez era una de las razones de por qué no le molestaba venir a darle lecciones, ni que tuviera que explicarle el procedimiento de un ejercicio más de tres o cuatro veces, paciencia le sobraba cuando se trataba de este ramo. Y más cuando se trataba de _ella. _

_—_Wakashi-senpai, muchas gracias otra vez por la lección de hoy. _—_Educadamente la niña se inclinó con sus manos juntas, y una sonrisa tímida posada en sus labios. Ya era de noche, y muchas estrellas adornaban el oscuro cielo que los cubría.

Asintió, y ajustó su chaqueta dándole la espalda. _—_Te veré el sábado. Mucha suerte con tu examen de mañana, seguramente te irá bastante bien. _—_La miró, y sonrió muy levemente, recibiendo su bolso. Sakuno afirmó con la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa, súbitamente recordando:

_—_¡Ah! Espera, Wakashi-senpai, no te vayas aún! Rayos, lo olvidé! _—_Hiyoshi la vio correr por el pasillo de su casa y desaparecer. Pestañeó, y asomó su cabeza con curiosidad, oyendo ruido de ajetreo y hoyas en la cocina. ¿Qué estaría..? _—_¡Aquí están! _—_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a él, cargando un estuche envuelto en un pañuelo rosado.

_—_¿Qué es esto? _—_Preguntó, ya con el paquetito en su mano.

_—_Ano, son unas galletas que preparé hoy en el taller de cocina, e-es para agradecer las clases de la última semana y, etto, toda la amabilidad de Wakashi-senpai conmigo! _—_Algo de rubor había surcado sus mejillas al decir todo esto, lo que la obligó a correr la vista para otro sitio. Una vez más, Hiyoshi no sabía como responder a este gesto. Miró el pequeño empaque, y volvió a sonreír desapercibidamente.

_—_No tenías que molestarle. —Sakuno levantó la vista; sus ojos brillaban. _—_Gracias. _—_No dejó de sonreír, y pudo apreciar que el rubor en las mejillas de su alumna se difuminó por todo su rostro, tentándolo a sonreír más. Se despidieron, y se fue muy tranquilamente a pié hasta la estación del tren. _  
_

La verdad, es que Sakuno podía tener un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Era torpe, no muy buena en el tenis ni en las matemáticas, pero tenía una mano en la cocina... Mordió otra de sus galletas de camino a casa, y suspiró, preguntándose, cuál sería la reacción de sus compañeros de equipo cuando Sakuno se convirtiera **de verdad **en su novia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **Primero que nada, lamento el OOC en algunos personajes : Tenía esta Crack-Pair desde hace días en la cabeza y no pude estar tranquila hasta plasmarla en algo ;u; Es tan, raramente linda en mi opinión! Me imaginé muchos escenarios, pero este con los chicos me gustó. Faltó la presencia de Atobe-buchou, pero en otra oportunidad lo incluiré, si es que esta historia les gustó! :'D

Muchas gracias para quienes leyeron, acepto y agradezco críticas (No muy rudas ;A;), y espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión!

Kissus. Bye bye~!


End file.
